


The Parcel

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Schmoop, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Jensen's working on a movie set away from home for a few weeks and missing Jared.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	The Parcel

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you to jdI71, who shares my love for Jensen/Jared fics, for sending me a lovely surprise parcel.

Jensen flicked through the TV channels and couldn’t find a damn thing to watch. He tried reading and couldn’t get into his book. He picked up his guitar and strummed for a while but wasn’t feeling in the mood. It was bad enough filming away from home on busy days, but this was an unexpected day off; he had nothing to do and he was missing Jared more than ever.

He decided to go for a run, and drove to the local park, joining several other runners, as well as folk out for a stroll and families with kids on bikes and scooters. He pulled down his baseball cap, hoping no one would recognise him and turned on his playlist. He lost himself to the sounds of Kaleo and Robert Plant, and covered a few miles easily. It had occupied some of his time, but he still felt empty and lost.

When he returned to his hotel, the concierge told him a parcel had been delivered to his room. He wondered who would send a parcel to his hotel rather than his home as he took the elevator up to his floor.

The box had been left on a side table inside his room; he glanced at it to see who it was from and his heart gave a little dance. Jared. Of course.

Three packs of Gummi bears. An old TV Guide with Jared on the front. A pillow with the words “A Hug from Me to You” printed on it. The latest James Patterson novel. Jensen’s favorite body wash. A DVD that had ‘play me’ written across it.

Jensen smiled, then laughed for what felt the first time in days. In fact, he hadn’t really laughed since saying goodbye to Jared two weeks ago. He was pretty good at ‘fake’ laughing with his co-stars and crew. In fact, Dick had mentioned it to him over lunch yesterday.

“Cheer up, sunbeam.” Dick had said as they had a coffee together in Jensen’s trailer. “Won’t be long before you see your Moose.”

“Two more weeks, Dick. That’s a freakin’ lifetime.”

“It’s just a month overall, Ackles, so plaster on that best fake smile of yours, most folk can’t tell it’s not genuine.” He winked at Jensen as he stole one of his fries. Dick was one of the only people on set who really knew him, and who knew Jensen and Jared as a couple. Jensen was pleased he was directing the movie.

Jensen shoved the DVD into the player, sat down and shoved a handful of gummi bears into his mouth. He hugged the pillow and it smelt of Jared’s aftershave.

“Hey there, handsome!” Jared’s smile beamed at him, “I bet you’re sitting there with a mouthful of Gummi bears right now, hugging that pillow. You’re so predictable, and I love you so fucking much. I miss you, darlin’,” Jensen always loved the way Jared called him darlin’ in his sexy Texan drawl. “I miss your smile, I miss your laugh, I miss you complaining about my dirty laundry dropped all over the floor, I miss your cooking, I miss hugging you, I miss kissing you…”

Jensen sighed, hugging his Jared pillow closer. “I miss holding you down, kissing every freckle on your gorgeous body. I miss pushing your legs up and running my tongue around your pretty hole…” Jared shifted position and Jensen could see he was running his hand over his now obvious bulge in his sweatpants. “I miss fucking you…”

Jensen groaned as he hurriedly took out his hard dick, stroking it as Jared continued. “I miss pushing inside you, joining us, making us one.” He stopped to smile, flashing dimples “I know you’re as hard as me now, darlin’. Let’s come together, shall we? Imagine me thrusting inside you, Jensen, oh God, I can hear you beggin’ me to go faster, harder, slower, more….”

Jensen’s hips were doing plenty of thrusting too, as he fisted his dick until he was so close, he just needed…

“Come for me, Jensen.” Jared growled and they came together.

Jensen slumped his head back as he finished, muttering "Holy fuck..." then looked up again at Jared’s smirking face. 

“Bet you need a shower now.” Jared grinned, “I know I do. Bye for now, darlin’, I get the feeling I’ll be making you come again real soon.”

“Yep, I’ll be watching this again soon,” Jensen smiled as he turned the DVD off and headed to the shower.

He nearly had heart failure when he pulled back the shower curtain and found a very tall, very naked, very hard man there.

“Jared, you fucking stupid bastard!” Jensen gasped in shock.

“Surprise!” Jared laughed, pulling Jensen into his arms. “Told you I’d make you come again real soon, darlin'!”


End file.
